Can I Use Him?
by Dawn Moon
Summary: A 'Crazy for You' fic, from Polly's POV on how she first fell for Bobby...before she knew his name.


Can I Use Him?  
  
Authoress' Notes: I don't own "Crazy for You" characters or the dialogue. But GOD I wish I DID! It ALL belongs to George and Ira Gershwin. This is Polly's POV. My school's senior class of 2001 did CfY for their Senior Musical, so I'm taking the characteristics and attitudes as they portrayed them (pretty darn good I might add!) Soo...ENJOY! R/R too!  
  
--  
  
I heard gunshots from the saloon and knew what had happened. Them crazy boys'd been playing rustlers again. Figures. They did it to "bring folks in" but... well that's why the hotel never lacks in rooms. Already mad at Lank, I didn't want him starting a fight, so I went into the bar to see what had been broken this time.  
  
"Where's Lank?" I asked Jimmy, the tall, dark haired man by the door.  
  
"Out back, washin' up."  
  
It was then I noticed a young man sitting at the bar. He had a very strange look on his face, staring straight at me. "Who's that?"  
  
Pete shrugged, "He kinda staggered into town today."  
  
The man stood up and extended his hand waveringly to me. "How do you doo..." he trailed of with a silly grin, before toppling over onto the hardwood.  
  
Pete scratched the back of his neck, "Guess he's still a little shaky."  
  
I rolled my eyes as everyone just stood staring, "Well, get around there, get under 'im!" Pete scampered at my order and struggled with his left arm. This was going nowhere. "Oh, here I'll do it." I went around and draped his arm around my neck, lifting him up. "C'mon Sunshine. Keep those legs movin'," He let me drag him a second, before slapping some feeling back into his leg. I chuckled, facing him, "There ya go..." Before I knew what was going on, he was kissing me full on the lips.   
  
I made a muffled squeak and shoved him away, more out of surprise than anything. "What the Hell'd ya do that for?!" I shouted, looking at him flat on his back.  
  
I dunnoo..." he sighed, sounding a little drunk.  
  
My lips still tingled a bit. "Well... don't do it again!" I snapped, making my way to the bar.  
  
"Okayy..."  
  
I looked at him and almost laughed. "Harry, gimme a drink so I can clean my lips." Harry slid me a cold whisky, which I drained in a go. The guy on the floor, stood up, and got this "Tough Guy" look on his face, and pulled his pants up a little more. Then he walked to the bar and slammed his fist on the wood.   
  
"Make that two," he said in the most overdone hick accent I've ever heard. Harry poured a glass and slid it to him... and he missed it. But Pete didn't. Looking embarrassed, he toned the accent down a bit. "I'll... have another." Another slide and another miss. By both of them this time. "One for the road?" He barely muttered, blushing a little. Harry poured again, but he didn't, well couldn't slide it, cause the guy jumped across the bar and grabbed it out of his hand.   
  
"You ain't from around here are ya?" I snickered. He smirked and threw back the drink. Then he flushed beet red, and his faced screwed into a weird grimace. He tried to keep it in, but turned over his shoulder and spluttered the booze all over Billy. He went into a coughing fit and I went to steady him.  
  
"Thatcoughthat'shackThat's some strong stuff," He barely squeaked, his eyes watering. At this I had to laugh.  
  
"Are you kiddin'? We got thirty year old cows that pass WATER stronger'n this stuff." Then I saw that he was staring at me again, his big brown eyes all dreamy.   
  
"My God, you're beautiful. You're just like the Venus de Milo... except for your arms." My eyes widened. 'Is something wrong with my arms?' I thought as I put them out of sight. He stifled a laugh, "I mean you /have/ arms..."  
  
"Uh, yeah it was nice meetin' ya mister," I said turning to leave.  
  
"Don't go," He took a wistful step towards me.  
  
"Maybe I'll see ya again..." I thought quickly of something else, "In a rocket ship or somethin'." And I started to walk away again.  
  
"Have some pity on an Easterner," He suddenly sang, stopping me short. "Show a little sympathy. No one possibly could be-sterner than you have been with me." I turned around and found he was right beside me. He took my hand, and I don't know why I let him. "There's a job that I'm applying for, let me put it to you thus," he led me away from the door and motioned for me to sit. "It's a partnership I'm DYING for," I suddenly found myself sitting. "Mister and Misses US." I stared in shock and tried to stand, but he held me fast. "Ah-ah. Before you file it on a shelf, lemme tell you of my-self." I was annoyed, but decided I needed a laugh.  
  
"Ohh, I'm the chappie to make you happy! I'll tie your shoe-sies and chase your blue-sies!" He bent down and touched my boots then softly brushed his fist against my chin. "Oh lady would you, oh TELL me:" He dropped to his knee, "Could you use me?"  
  
I turned my head, unimpressed if this was his way of courting. "No night-life for you. The birds would bore you. The cows won't know you, a horse would throw you!" I grinned at the thought, "You silly man, you, to ask me, 'Can you use me?'"  
  
Undaunted, he continued smiling, "Do you realize what a good man you're getting in me?" He bent down, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the guys at the bar, "I'm no Elk or Mason or wood-man who gets home at three."  
  
Deciding I'd heard enough, I finally stood, advancing on him. "Your ties are freakish, your knees are weakish. Go back to flappers and high-ball lappers." He was practically up against the wall, still looking intently at me. "Though you can use me, I most certainly can't use... you!" Turning on my heel, I walked briskly away. I heard pursuing footsteps behind me. Can't this guy take a hint? I glanced behind me quickening my pace but it was no use. He caught up and grabbed hold of my wrist.  
  
"Drop that long face, come on, have your fling. Why keep nursing the blues?" He started dragging me outside into the more barren edge of town, still wearing that goofy grin. "If you want this ol' world on a string, put on your dancing shoes, stop wasting time. Put on your dancing shoes, watch your spirits CLIMB!" He wanted to dance with me? I couldn't dance! I tried to make a run for it, but he was too quick. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders, than put his hands on my waist.  
  
"Shall we dance, or keep on moping?" He sang, pushing me into an awkward waltz. I tried pushing him off, but no dice. "Shall we dance, and walk on air?" Finally he let me go and went into a muted tap number. "Shall we give in, to despair," He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as I watched. Wait, why was I watching? Now was my chance to beat feet! "Or shall we dance with never a care... HEY!" Uh-oh, he saw me! He quickly appeared before me, advancing on me. Wow, his eyes were so brown... and soft. "Life is short, were growing older. Don't you be, an also-ran!" He took my hand and spun me fast and followed suit. "You better dance little lady, dance little man." Then he took my hand, and placed them back on his shoulders, "Dance whenever you can..." He placed his hands on my waist. Oops, that tickled! I giggled out loud. Now I haven't done that since Mama died.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow, and I laughed, a little embarrassed. He spun me again and we ended up nose to nose. He chuckled under his breath and turned around, moving my hands down to his waist. Then he showed me a little front to back kind of hop dance. I have to admit it was pretty fun.   
  
Gradually I loosened up as the dances got more complex and moving. All of them foreign, but he made me feel as if I'd done them all my life! We went from the foxtrot to the Charleston to the tango, and waltzed further into the dusty landscape ahead. My heart was racing and I felt lightheaded as he spun me faster until we ended up in a dip. My hands were around the nape of his neck and there was warm sunshine in his eyes. Sunshine. That was the nickname I'd given him. And it was the only word running through my brain as he drew my face to him. Oh, I'm glad he didn't listen to me before. I sighed into his mouth and held him tighter. We reluctantly pulled back and he just stared at me.   
  
"WOW!" he shouted as he lifted me up to his hip, spinning around as if I weighed nothing sitting there. Really, I felt like I weighed nothing: I felt kinda tipsy. At last we stopped turning and he swept me off my feet. I looked up at him, running my fingers through his soft hair as we kissed once more. Wow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
